Twilight Secrets
by Reneesella
Summary: This is a story of Twilight if i were to write it. Please enjoy and leave a comment so I can improve or change it. Thanks
1. Chapter 1 Slightly Killed

**Chapter1- Slightly Killed (Bella)**

**I never actually pictured how would I die or where would I die. All this time**

**I feel like I'm missing something in my life. What am I thinking who in the world**

**cares.**

"**Bella come on we're going shopping!!" Annalisa said excitedly. Jumping like**

**A little girl. **

"**Annalisa I told you I'm not going and I don't think Renesella does too!" I**

**shouted. And continued to study. **

"**Fine! Be that way! No wonder boys don't ask you out! Ugh!" She screamed and**

**slammed the door. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath and continued to study.**

**My name Isabella Marie Swan. But that's a bit too much. I prefer to be called**

**Bella and nothing more than that. I have brown eyes, brunette hair, and pale skin.**

**I'm clumsy; I'm not that much in to sports. I read books, I prefer comfortable clothes, and I'm a laid-back girl. I have two sisters. Annalisa, she is tall, long blonde hair, slender, tan skin and blue eyes. She is a total drama queen, loves fashion, so suspicious and so impatient. I would be irritated by only listening to her.**

**Then there's Renesella, the youngest. We're really close. We have this deep connection, like when I'm in trouble she knows how to find me. And somehow we can talk to each other in our minds which are crazy and cool at the same time. Her skin is pale white snow. Golden-brown eyes sometimes it changes color, thin, an angelic face, and a nice smile. She is smart for her age just like me only more advance. She loves kids and animals. She also loves to read and write stories in her spare time. She loves mixing and matching clothes that are given to her; she can also make her own clothes which is amazing. She is mostly shy, really quiet, and has a deep secret that she can't tell anyone but my mom and her close relatives. This is really unfair that I can't know. Though she acts strange she doesn't eat often, she doesn't come out on very hot sunny days, well she once but she has to wear long –sleeves, pants , a hat and gloves which is very odd. She would keep her distance from us like she might hurt us. I wonder what's wrong with her. If she can tell me her secret I could anything to help.**

"**Bella, Harvey and Carly wants to know if you want to go to the movies with them." Renesella yelled.**

"**Tell them I'm studying and can't go you know the drill!" I yelled back. We have a test tomorrow and studying is important now.**

"**Sorry she is studying maybe next time. Thanks for calling." She said cheerfully and hung up the phone. I heard her coming upstairs then she went in my, and closed the windows. After that she lay on my bed and hugged one of my pillows.**

"**Bella, why do you decline an invitation every time your friends ask? If you keep on doing that they'll never invite you again or be your friend." She said disappointed and sighed.**

"**Well Sella—I mean Renesella, I've got loads of homework to do." I told her. And my sister does not want her name to be shortened unless she says so.**

"**Ok… umm you can only be the only one saying "Renee", "Renes", "Sella"**

**Or what ever but not in front of mom and Anna got it!"**

"**Don't worry Sella, my lips are sealed." I promised.**

**My mom Renee has recently divorced my dad Charlie. She's really amazing for a single mom no… she is currently dating Phil a baseball player who is suspicious every time he sees Sella when he's visiting. Though I always glare at him furiously when he does that to her. I don't get it why mom has to date him, but if she's happy then I'm happy.**

"**Renesella, can you please tell me your secret? Please I'm curious!" I pleaded. I stared at her hoping she would tell me. She sat up straight and looked at me. I can tell that she was angry, shocked, sad or unsure to tell me. She sighed and said. "You know I can't to tell you, honestly I want to tell you, but I can't!" She said sadly.**

"**Then break the rules! You know I can keep a secret." **_**She looked at me with eyes like**_

_**I know you can keep a secret look.**_** "Sorry. I made a promise to Uncle Karsh, Aunt Amelie, and their family and friends. They are dead serious of me keeping it." She said seriously and scared.**

"**I only saw them once, but you are the only one who spends more time with them, I always felt jealous that they like like you better than Anna and me." **

"**Don't think of that ok. They love you both; they just want to be careful when they see you both. To be honest they feel really guilty for not seeing Anna and you." She sighed and gave me a hug and let go. I heard a car parked outside and cut the engine. Surprise… surprise it was Phil. And he carried a big bag with lots of stuff. Hope he doesn't mess up again. Then mom's car arrived, and boy they shopped till they dropped. Sella went downstairs to open the door and greeted them. I also went downstairs, as I went down I heard Renesella screaming.**

"**Ah--!!! Get him off me!!! Get him off me!!! Ah--!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was Phil he was on top of her holding a sharp knife.**

"**Phil! Get off! Get off you jerk!!!I said angrily and pushing him off Sella. "Are you crazy? What are you doing, chopping her into pieces?! Damn It Phil!" I was holding Sella in my arms, and she was scared and crying. "She's better off dead than alive!" Phil said rudely. "What's going on here?!" Mom said furious.**

"**Mom! Phil tried to kill Renesella" I told her furiously and still holding Renesella in my arms, her face is all red and puffy from crying. "That's ridiculous! Phil won't" she looked at Phil who was still holding a knife on his hand and she was shocked.**

"**We need to talk!!" she pulled him to the living room and closed the door. There was a lot of screaming and crying I hope mom is making good decisions whatever she's thinking. I brought Sella upstairs to the bathroom. She went in and closed the door then locked it. I heard her crying for a few minutes and freshen up. She walked out and went inside her room, were she was swearing, angry and crying all at the same time. I listened to her through the door and wouldn't imagine her saying this in my entire life.**

"**Damn it! I'm a freak! I'm so stupid to open that door! I… I… I have to leave." She cried angrily. Then there was silence it was quiet, she stopped crying and finally relaxed. "Fine. I'll try and find them. How hard can it be?" It was like she was talking to someone in there. She stopped again and caught me listening. "Come in Bella. There's no need to hide. I know your listening!" In a dark cold voice. She unlocked her door; opened it and sat at her bed. "Sorry, Sella. How are you?" I said ashamed.**

"**Fine still hurt but fine. Bella I can't stay here any longer. I have to leave." I gasped and breathing heavily. "Why? Yes—you can—you're the only one who understands me, and we are sisters we have a deep connection you can't leave me!!" I stammered.**

"**Bella, Phil nearly knew my secret. He tried to kill me!! It's not safe for me here! I can't live with mom, Anna, and you anymore!" She said firmly. She looked away from me and was moving next to her phone. "Where are you going?" I croaked. I can't believe she is doing this to me. "Forks. Going to see Charlie. I have to call him." She dialed his number then waited patiently for him to answer it was a long distance call after all. "Bella, guard the door please so no one can come in. Thank you" she said grimly still not looking at me. "Sure." I sighed heavily; I watched the door and cried quietly.**

"**Hello, dad. It's Renesella!" She said happily like she doesn't have any problems.**

"**Hey kid! What's up?" He said. He has never heard from her since our last call when she was 5 years old, and our last visit is when she was 3. She loves Charlie so much.**

"**Dad… I was wondering if I can come over to Forks, I know its last minute but I'm finding Uncle Karsh's friend and possibly staying with them. So it is possible that you can pick me up and help me find them." She asked. She waited for Charlie to answer.**

"**Sure, of course! I do anything I can. I missed you. Billy and Jake are looking for ya too and they miss you. How's Bella doing?"**

"**She's healthy as a horse! Do you want to talk to her?" She smiled at me and I was starting to feel better. "Yeah… I miss her so much." He said sadly. "Ok. Hold on. Bella its dad." She handed me the phone and watched the door or locked it and sat beside me. "Hey char—I mean dad. How are you" I said happily. Ok I do have to admit I miss him and it felt good to talk to him. "Good. How's your Renee doing? He asked. Even if they're divorced dad still cared for mom a lot. "She is doing well. She is currently dating Phil." I said. "Ok. Are you going to Forks with your sister?" He asked eagerly. I looked at Sella; she shook her head saying "no" and gave me an apologetic look.**

"**No dad. Maybe next time." I said grimly. "Sure, I'll tell Jacob, He's been asking about you lately." He said. Renesella tap my shoulder and held her hand out for the phone and mouthed "sorry". I shook my head and told her in my mind **_**"its ok, no need to apologize"**_** She gave me hug and I told Charlie. "Ok Renesella wants' to talk to you. Bye dad, love you."**

"**Bye Bell's!" I handed Sella the phone. She told me; she wants to talk to dad alone. I got out of her room, and then she locked it. I don't know what they're talking about but it must be important. So I went to my room, and listened to some music.**

**After a few minutes later, Sella went to my room, and sat on my bed. She looked sad but decided. Just then mom came in with Phil and Anna. "Phil wants to apologize. He didn't mean to kill Renesella." She said solemnly. She nudged Phil on the arm. "Sorry for nearly killing you Renesella. It's an adrenaline rush you know." He said. Renesella smiled a little. "It's ok Phil, guy thing right?" She accepted his apology. "Right you are! Okay got to go! Bye every one!" He kissed mom on the cheek and left. "Bye Phil!" We shouted back. Then mom looked at Sella and me. "So what were you both doing up here just now?" She asked. Sella and I looked at each other and didn't know what to say.**

**Sella sighed, and gave me a regretful look then faced mom. "Mom… I—have… something…" She was struggling how to tell mom that she is leaving. "Yes, you know you can tell me anything Renesella." Mom said comforting Renesella. "I'm going to Forks to visit dad!" She blurted out loud. Mom's mouth was wide open and she closed them and said. "What—honey you don't have to go." She said sadly.**

"**Mom, I hardly ever seen dad and I might visit Uncle Karsh and Aunt Amelie. You know they expect me to see them every other month or year." She reminded mom.**

"**Yeah, but I just got you back and you're leaving again." She cried.**

"**Its complicated mom and you know my secret and if anyone knows I have to leave. Don't worry, Charlie will pick me up and will help me find Uncle Karsh's friend but till then I'll stay with him. Then if we found them I will live with them possibly forever." She said regretfully. She didn't look at mom and she back 3 spaces away from her. Mom went closer to her and gave her a big hug, she hugged her back and let go. "Can't I make you stay?" She said. She stroked Renesella's hair. She shook her head. "No. Sorry, I cause a lot of problems before and--." Anna cut her off. "Finally! Please you're doing me a favor that I wish to happen."**

"**Annalisa Swan! How dare you say that to your sister?!" Mom was angry again.**

"**Not my fault! She's a freak, Oh my gosh! She doesn't eat often, she can't come out on hot days, and she acts weird! So Renesella please leave." She said rudely and went to her bedroom and slammed the door. "Okay. I'll be leaving in a week. I'll call you when I arrive Forks. So good night." She quickly ran to her room. Last night was miserable and horrifying. Why? Two problems made it that way. First, Phil tried to kill Sella, no literally killed her. Second, Sella making a decision to go to Forks and possibly leaving us forever. Sella will be leaving on Saturday.**

**There was no sun the whole day only clouds. That means Sella can come out! I got dressed and went to her room. "Renesella come out! Let's go to the park?" I said. Knocking on her door, no answer. So I tried again. "Come on its cloudy today." Still no answer. So I opened her door, it swung open I went in and closed it. "Sella… Sella… this isn't funny. Come out!" I was beginning to worry. Just then mom came in yawning. "Bella's what's wrong? Where is Renesella?" Mom asked. Checking the room too. "She's gone!! She's not here!" I cried. Mom didn't believe me. "Impossible! She will leave in a week. And she can't run away! I locked all the doors with our keypad lock." She assured me**

"**Mom! She. Is. Gone!! Go ahead wake her up!" I cried furiously. "Fine! I will. You have to calm down. Renesella sweeties wake up." Mom said sweetly. She pulled the blanket, and nothing. She touched the pillow, bed nothing. No flesh, no body, no sound just an empty bed. "Oh my…"Mom gasped and fainted. "Mom, get up! Mom!"I shrieked. "What happened now?!" Anna snapped. "Renesella is gone! She ran away!"**

"**Yay! Let's--." She gasps when see saw mom on the floor. "Mom wake up! Wake up!"She was panicking just like me a while ago. "Don't worry; get her a glass of water hurry!" I ordered. She went downstairs getting water. I searched Sella's room, there was a recorder. I think this is her farewell letter to us.**

**Mom regained conscious, and sipped the water Anna gave her. "Bella, what's that you're holding in your hand?" She said weakly. Anna helped her sit up straight.**

"**Renesella's farewell letter it's recorded." I told her. "Play it please." Mom begged.**

"**Maybe we shouldn't, not till mom is ok." Anna growled. "Anna shut up ok! We have no time for you being a drama queen now!" I yelled furiously. She ignored me and was silent. I played the tape; it was Sella's voice saying:**

**By the time you find this, I'm already making my way to Forks. I know I should wait for Saturday- (sniff) but I can't see you all cry and your faces. If there's someone to blame…it's me—I would give up anything to see you all again. But I can't change the way I am. I can't cause more burden in your lives… though I love you all so much. Please don't come after me, and that's an order! You'll be safe without me, where I can't harm you or hurt you all anymore. This is the last time you'll ever hear my voice forever. It's like I was never in your ****lives!**** (Sniff, sniff still crying).**

**Be safe, happy, and please forget about me! And like I said. Don't. Come. After. Me. (in a harsh voice) I'll fix this all by myself. Please forget about! **

**Love Renesella. That's all what she said.**

**Mom and Anna left the room; I was the only one there. I opened the tape recorder. The tape that Sella recorded had the other side recorded too. I flipped it to side B, locked the door and listened. Sella was crying here too:**

**Bella…Bells I know what you're thinking. Please don't for my sake! (Sniff).**

**Don't come after to Forks I felt something bad happening to you! Stay in Phoenix, take care of mom ok. (Crying stops). If you heard the previous recordings follow it. Please don't do anything foolish or ridiculous. Promise me! I'm never coming back!**

**So forget that I existed and be happy with Anna and mom.**

**Believe me it harder for me than it is to you. I love sis. Renesella**

**(A.k.a Sella). Then it ended. **

**I shook my head I won't sit and do this. I made up my mind; I'm going to Forks and find Sella. I don't care if she gets mad. I need her to tell me her secret and the whole truth no matter what. Ready or not Sella I'm coming.**


	2. Chapter 2 Expected

Chapter2-Expected (Renesella)

**Last night I felt horrible and guilty. I hoped they listened to my recording, and follow it. It's a goo thing I bought my ticket online and called Charlie and let him know I'm coming earlier than expected. The plane was about to land. Charlie is picking me up at the airport with Billy and Jacob. Finally I arrived at Forks, Washington where Charlie my dad lives. He is a chief police here. He always spends time at the reservation that Billy Black owns, and goes fishing with Harry Clearwater and their other friends in town and at La Push. They're nice people I've met them when I was 3. It's been years now. After we landed, I got all my stuff and met Charlie.**

"**Dad!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He lifted me up and hugs me back and said. "Hey, Renes how are you? How's the flight?" I let him call me that when we talked. "Good, it was fine. I missed you dad!" He put me down and smiled at me. "Me too."You know Billy and Jacob." He pointed at them, who were walking in our direction. "Renesella, Welcome back to Forks again!" Billy greeted me cheerfully. "Thanks! Billy what happened to you? Did a bear wrestle you or something?" I said shocked. "Oh… this is nothing; you don't have to worry about. We're just glad you're here." He said. He reached in his jacket and took out a bracelet and a necklace. "Pick one, Jacob and I made them." **

**He insisted. I choose the bracelet and said. "Thanks, you guys should teach me how to do this." Before Billy can say anything Jacob lifted me up and gave me a massive bear hug. "Jake… can't breath—nice to—see you—again." I said breathlessly. Charlie and Billy laughed. "You too! I missed you! How are Renee, Bella and Anna?" he asked putting me down on the floor. "By the way I made the bracelet. You like it?" He added. His eyes wide of excitement. "Its amazing, thanks! They miss you too. Especially Anna-banana." I giggled, I like calling her that nickname because it annoys her so much. "Really! What else?" He asked. He has a crush on her ever since Bella too wow!**

"**Hold it Romeo! She just broke up with Dean, and she's not dating now. It's her toughest break since she broke up with Michael. Sorry." I said. Charlie was about to hit Jacob but he stopped when I told Jake Anna's not dating. "That's what I like to hear." Charlie said relieved. Then we heard a girl screamed. "Ahh--!! He's got a gun! Run!! Run!!" Everyone started to run, Charlie had to see what wrong and stop the people. Before I can run a guy in a hooded jacket, I can see his hair blond, and a sly smile. I can't see his face it was hidden by the hood. There were two people by his side with a sly smile. Then he shot me 3 times: left arm, right leg and my abdomen.**

"**Sella are you ok? You're bleeding!" Jake said anxiously. He didn't like seeing me like this. "Yeah, grab Billy and Charlie, and get out of here!" I said it was hard for me to talk because I got shot. "Not without you out idiot, are you insane!" He yelled at me. I groaned in pain. "Damn it! Yes you idiot! Go! Get away from me; I'll try to call you if I can! Ugh! Go!" He went to Billy and got out. With all my strength left I went to my stuff and bags, no one was looking anyway so I teleported. I had to think of the Cullen house to get there. I groaned I teleported to a forest and I saw a house not a mile away. Could it be the Cullen's house? I hope it is I don't know how much time I have left.**

**I thought I heard a girl voice. I think I could hold on a little longer till they can see me. "Come on Jasper! Let's hunt!" She cooed. I can tell that their in a relationship, that's one of abilities. I have more that my vampire family and Renee my mom knows of. "Yeah…yeah I'm coming Alice. I'm coming." He said. So Alice and Jasper one of the first two Cullen's I know for now. "Hey Alice, when is that girl Renesella coming?" Another guy talking to her. "Edward could you--." She stopped. "Edward she's in the forest! She's dying! She's bleeding rapidly!" She was panicking. Wow she knows, and I am losing blood. I'm breathing really heavily and losing consciousness. Is this the end of me?!**

**I tied to keep my eyes open but can't it's a good thing I'm still breathing. I hope they find me in time. Then I drifted to unconsciousness. "Edward did we make it?" I heard Alice. She was worrying about me. "Yes she's still breathing!" Emmett help me carry her!" Edward ordered. Am I dead? If I was I don't care. This was my dream before I got here. Every one accepted who I was, I didn't have to hide. It was peaceful. There were 3 feet away from me. I was at the airport again. I saw the guy with the blond hair again and his companions. He had his sly smile and pulled the trigger and shoots me, three times. I don't want this anymore Wake up! Wake up!!!**

"**Ahh--!!" I screamed. I breathed heavily and looked around the room. My stomach hurt so I clutched it with my hands. "Ow…ow… oh shit! This is the worst that has ever happened!" I panted I wonder if there's any one here. "Where am I? What happened to me?" A guy came close to me. It was Edward; he looked at me with caring eyes and said. "Shh… relax. I'm Edward Cullen, guess you already know me. It's a good thing we got to you in time before you died." He said in a soft velvet voice. **

"**So I'm not dead? Oh… good. Oh no Charlie!" I forgot that I told Jacob that they have to go without me. I wonder if Charlie's ok and hopefully understands why I did this. "Taken care of. We told Chief Swan that we'll be taking care of you from now on. Also we adopted you but you still get to visit him and your other relatives." He said he made sure I understand every thing he says. I sighed in relief. I tried to relax; Edward pushed my head down and checked my neck. "What are you doing? You're not biting me aren't you?" I said uncomfortably. He smiled, and laughed a bit. "No, I'm checking it if there is any scars or bruises. But if you want to be changed you ask Carlisle for that. I'm just waiting for him to come back." He said calmly.**

**He's kind of mad at himself. Wow, he nearly died of Spanish Influenza. He doesn't like being a vampire. He likes being alone. I can relate with him. I like being a vampire but being a target all time is a big pain in the butt. He sensed that I read his mind. "Did you just read my mind?" He said curiously. I can tell he' never met a vampire like me. "Yes, that is one of my abilities. I have more and it's hard to control it." I said truthfully. "Carlisle… Carlisle get in here!" He yelled furiously. A man came in from the door, he looked like a model. He must be Carlisle, my dad or foster dad just my other dad.**

**I have three dad's well two of them Uncle Karsh and Carlisle treat like I'm their daughter which I appreciate so much and Charlie my real dad he's always there for me and I thank him for that. It's a good thing I came here; I need all the help I need. Carlisle smiled and said. "Ah… Renesella you're awake." He walked to my bed and sat on the couch next to it. "Yeah, thank you. You must be Carlisle Cullen." I said flushed. "You can call me Carlisle or "dad" if you want. It's good that you're finally awake you have been a sleep for 2-3 days." 2-3 days, that's how long it was. Whoa my head hurts Edward's right I do have to relax. He patted my arm and turned to Edward, and asked him why he was yelling.**

"**What is it Edward? Why were you yelling?" He said calmly. While he was asking that I fiddled with the tubes because I was a bit bored. "Renesella just read my mind. She told me she like she has multiple abilities." They both looked at me with interesting eyes and curiosity. "Very interesting… Renesella what other abilities do you have?" He said eagerly. I it took me awhile to decide if I should tell them my abilities or not. Then again I thought I was going to live with them permanently so why not?**

"**Well… my strongest ability is that I can copy other vampire powers or gifts by touching or sensing them. I can see anything happening like I was there and feel what they're feeling. Teleporting, sharp memory. Controlling people or objects and finally I have this deep connection with my sister that can allow us to talk in our minds like I don't know telekinesis." I took a deep breath and added. "I'm a different kind of vampire, my powers are very… very rare and it doesn't happen often." They were both quiet, and astonished. They nodded and agreed that it doesn't happen. "So… you've been like this all your entire life?" Edward asked.**

"**Well, I'm born vampire not bitten that's for sure."I told them. "Well half- vampire is the right word. Though sometimes I like to be full vampire. I don't know it's very hard for me I'm only sixteen and my frozen age is going to be when I'm seventeen or eighteen. I'm going crazy!" I said like a whining little girl. "Hmm… I have to ask you something, if you don't mind?" I nodded, knowing he would ask me a lot of questions like what the Volturi asked me. "What did you do before coming here? He asked. **

"**Before I came here I was nearly killed by Phil my mom's new husband, he almost knew who I am. My sister Anna was happy that I was leaving. Then on my way here I was shot 3 times at the airport by a guy wearing a cloak with a gun and two other people--." Edward cut me off. "So that's what happened. Who were they?" He asked. "I don't know I just had a dream of them. Actually one guy was blond that's all I remember." Then a girl came in the room. "Hey is she awake?" She said happily. "Yup. Alice do you still remember your vision about three people coming here?" Edward said quickly. "Hmm… of course but lately it's like going on and off. So I can't tell when they are coming, but I'll let everyone know if they're coming here. Why are you asking?"**

"**Because Renesella had a dream about them." He told her. Then suddenly my head hurts so much. My body is aching and my skin is piercing like there shattered glasses are going in my body. The pain is killing me. Then I saw Bella in the old ballet studio, she's covered in blood, there are scars from the glass, broken ribs, and ankle, some head wounds and some one bit her. "Ahh!—No! This can't happen! I have to call Bella! I yelled in pain. I kept on screaming and I was crying too. "What happened?! What did you see?!" Edward said furiously. He grabbed my hands to stop me and tried unsuccessfully to calm me down. **

"**No time to explain! Give me my cell phone! Ugh! She better not come here!" I said angrily and still in pain. Carlisle got my phone from my backpack and gave it to me. I quickly pressed Bella's speed dial number. "Hello. Bella speaking." She said. Relieved that she answered one the first ring I said. "Bella are you coming to Forks?! I told you not to come after me!" I snapped. "Cool down! Yes I'm coming to Forks to see Charlie." I rolled my eyes this is her excuse, I know why she would come here. To know what is my secret that I have not told her. "What?! Didn't I leave a recording saying? To. Not. Come. After. Me!!"**

"**What—you're – breaking up—got—to – go!" She hung up. Great just great! She won't listen to me. Ugh! This is a disaster! Then Alice told Jasper something, then he walked right up to me, and he put his hand on my shoulder. Then instantly I relaxed and fell asleep. The next day, I woke up refreshed from what happened last night. I was still mad at Bella for going to Forks. I have to call Charlie later. I saw Edward sitting on the sofa sleeping. He looks peaceful when he is a sleep. It's a good thing Jasper didn't touch my hand when he use his power, But that doesn't mean my ability to copy his ability won't work. **

**It is one the only one that I can actually control. As for Alice and Edward's abilities I didn't need to copy it because I had it already before I even met them so it was good not to take it. Then Carlisle came in with three other people I haven't met. They all grinned at me and were glad that I was alright. Edward was already awake when they came in, he also smiled at me warmly. "Good morning Renesella. Had a good sleep last night?" Carlisle and Edward said at the same time. "Yes, thank you. Good morning every one!" I said cheerfully. "Good. I'd like you to meet Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett." He pointed at the three people standing in the room. **

"**Hello, nice to meet you." I said politely. "Pleasure to meet you too. We got you breakfast. How are you feeling?" Esme asked. She placed the tray on my bed and smiled at me. She is so nice. "Good .thank you for the breakfast." I said. I got one the bread and sliced it, then took a bite. "So… Renesella how did you keep your vampire identity a secret?" Rosalie hissed. I nearly choked on my bread, so I swallowed what I ate and put the other sliced bread on the plate and wiped my mouth. "Yes, Renesella. I have the same question, we all do?" Carlisle added. **

"**It's hard. I have to lie and make up excuses like I'm allergic to very hot sunny days. I'm not hungry all the time though if we have guest or eat out I have to act normal so no one will know. People think I'm weird or abnormal, but I don't care what they think or say about me." I said honestly. I took a drink of my orange juice. "Really? So you're always alone?" Rosalie said sadly. At least she's not angry anymore. I also felt sorry for her; she didn't want this kind of life. She stared at me with worried eyes and wants to know my answer. "Yeah, but I have my sister Bella , my mom, Uncle Karsh, Aunt Amalie and their family and friends." I said really positive.**

"**How are they doing? I never got in touch with them after they told us you were coming." Carlisle said. "They're fine; I visit them every other year or month. They always talk about their friends and taught me every thing I needed to know about vampires." I saw another cup, it was red liquid it was blood. Anyway it was warm and good. "Like what exactly?" Edward asked. I wiped my mouth with tissue, it was covered with blood. "Oh you know… Volturi, myths, legends, history of vampires, and controlling my abilities. They're really strict. Just last year I visited I went to Italy to." Edward cut me off again, it was getting annoying. "Wait… wait, wait! Back up, you know who the Volturi are?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.**

"**Who doesn't, I mean they are a royal family of our kind. There is Aro, Marcus and Caius they are ones keep all vampire in order. There is also Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane and their guards and wives whose names I forgot. But I respect them all, they scare me. They're very powerful, never insult them but only if you want to die." Edward and I said the last sentence together. I remember the last time I visited them they want me to be a full vampire soon or they'll do it themselves. "I think they want to know if I'm full vampire by now." Emmett looked at me and said. "They want you to join them I bet." He guessed. He raised his brow and crossed his arms on his chest.**

"**Right! But I refused, and told them I'll keep on visiting. Good thing too cause Jane and I have a rivalry and she is mad that her brother Alec who has a crush on me." I said grimly. I had a flashback of Jane and her sly smile. It gave me shiver just thinking of her. "Now that settles it! Jasper you owe me $20 bucks!" He yelled. He ran downstairs and I swear I heard Jasper groaned. "Does that happen all the time?" I guessed. "You can't imagine the feeling of it every day living with them." Edward said being annoyed, he even massages his forehead. I giggled and finished my breakfast. Carlisle checks my condition so far, he says he's going to remove all the tubes and machine. **

**Relieved, I stretched my arms, and legs. It felt so good that I got out of bed, my leg feel better I was a bit wobbly but I can walk now. So I did random dance moves, twirling around and jumping, I feel like I want to be a kid again. Carlisle and Edward chuckled and applauded at my performance. I didn't mind, I'm so happy that I'm recovered now. After I finished, I looked at myself. I was still in my outfit and it was covered in blood. I told Edward and Carlisle that I'll be changing, who would want to see an out fit covered in blood, gross and (barf). Before I could change Carlisle asked me another question. "I know you told us this, but do you still want to be a full vampire?" **

**I was silent for a while then I faced him. "Yes, but I think maybe you could or might change me tomorrow or when I tell you too. Right now I need to change and maybe hunt too." He nodded and said. "Of course, and Edward will go with you." Edward shrugged and went downstairs, Carlisle hugged me, smiled and got out of the room. I locked the door and closed the windows. I opened my bag and decided that since I was hunting and not doing anything special. I got my t-shirt I personal made. It was a picture of my family in front and at the back it says: "Team Swan Forever!" jeans, a light jacket, socks and shoes. I went inside the bathroom and took a shower.**

**I let the warm water run and it was relaxing, all the stress, muscle pain and my problems are flushed down the drain. I got into my clothes, brushed my hair and gargle mouthwash. I was ready; I just put on my socks and shoes and went downstairs. The house was huge, it may be small at the outside but it was big in the inside. Emmett and Jasper were arguing about the bet they just had. Rosalie and Alice are chatting about my new room and wardrobe as I read their minds. I sighed and hid a small smile. Edward was sitting on the sofa reading a book, I creep up slowly and scared him. He was scared and he also laughed. He told me I was good at scaring people. He went upstairs to put his book back, which gave me enough time to call Charlie. "Hello, Swan residence." Charlie said. "Dad. It's Renes. Sorry about yesterday at the airport, I shouldn't have told you or went with you." I apologized. "It's fine, Jake told me after he and Billy got out you made Billy worry though. And the Cullen's called, by the way are they treating you well? They adopted you and I want to make sure I'm still your dad."**

"**Yeah I'm fine don't worry. Did Bella… call you and tell you she's coming?" I asked. "Please say no… please say no." I thought. "Yes. She's coming in two days! I'm picking her up." He was excited I can't blame him for that. "Joy… listen she doesn't know I actually live and was adopted by my new family so don't tell her yet. Leave it to me to tell her." He sighed with relief. "Good, I'm not good with explaining this situation to your sister. By the way can't she visit or something?" Without thinking I blurted. "No! I mean she can't know anything yet. I'll tell her myself, it'll be hard but at least I can deal with her trauma." I said grimly.**

"**Fine. But I'll be expecting a visit from you every once in a while. And please don't lie to your sister, she won't like it." I shook my head. "Yeah, I'll work on it. Okay I have to go bye dad love ya." He was silent and said. "Bye Renes, love ya too." He hang up. I thought I heard Bella saying: "**_**Two more days and I'm coming!**_**" In a happy voice. I flinched, Edward who was watching me, put his arm around shoulder to make me relax. "Are you ok, you look stress or saw a ghost?" He looked at me again with concerned eyes. I was blushing, remember he's your brother and that's it. No need to blush or feel flirty with him.**

"**Um… yeah I suppose. Just need to hunt and some fresh air maybe that will help me relax." I stammered. Then it hit me, his scent is delicious making my mouth water and wanting to taste it so bad. I think he sensed it too when my eyes are very… very red. We went outside, the air was moist and damp it smelled very good and very relaxing. As we were walking I sensed a lot of deer, elk, and mountain lion. I was relieved there were no people not a good scene for me; I would get out of control and hard to restrain. I know this because on my last hunt with Uncle Karsh and Aunt Amelie; there were two hunters in our direction and my mouth started to water my uncle had to force me to drink his blood it was unexpected and very rich. **

**I apologized after we hunt and he said it was ok, but I still felt guilty about it. We were further away from the house. I talked to Edward till we got to the reservation we they always hunt. As soon as I bit a deer my eyes started to go back to golden-brown and I was calm. I forgot all my problems, stress, and nightmares, I was me again not a blood- crazed vampire; me Renesella. I had a couple of elk and deer and a mountain lion, it was rich and very shall say tasty. Edward had the same but he ate more than me. I told him I was done, and he said he's impressed on how I hunted and smiled at me.**

**On the way back we had a race, he counted down from 3, and he would make false starts which made me run and stop and go back to him. I frowned and he would laugh trying to be a show-off. Ok after a few more times he began being serious and counted down. He was in the lead till I took a shortcut and was in front of him. Sure I may be new but after looking at the forest; I knew inside and out and how long the routes are. Edward was right beside me then took the lead and won the race. I thought I would win but he was so fast. "I'll get you next time and we'll have a rematch." I told him. **

"**Sure, whatever you say. I'll still beat you, but no hard feelings." I nodded, sure Edward no hard feelings …no hard feelings at all. And we'll see about that. I thought I'm very happy he can't read my mind or he'll try making it hard for me to beat him. When I opened the door, Alice immediately covered my eyes while Rosalie takes my hands and led us to my new room. I stumbled a few times which made Edward laugh and helped me balance. I guessed it was near Alice and Rosalie's rooms, and a hallway from Edward's room. "Alice, are you sure where we're going? I feel I'm going to fall or have a concussion?" I said nervously.**

"**Just trust Rosalie and me, and keep your beautiful eyes closed ok?" I heard Edward sighed. "Ok…ok their closed." They pushed me which I think is the center of the room. I sensed every Cullen in the house was there. "Ok now open your eyes! Renesella look at your new room!"Rosalie screamed with joy. I opened my eyes seeing every Cullen smiling and telling me that they designed this room while Edward and I were hunting. I love the colors that they put blue and yellow like a beach theme. I had a big bed with soft pillows the sheets were bright red. I closet full of clothes and it was organized from casual to fashionable to sporty to special occasion and many more designer clothes. **

**Of course my clothes are there to but how can they do all this in one whole day. I also had my own bathroom, a dresser, a shelf full of books, drawers full of my other things. A lamp, a desk with a laptop, printer, scanner, and a chair and more drawers. A bedside table with a phone and a picture of my family, no… my families. Ok how did I get to simple to spoiled little princess. "So what do you think? We thought of adding more but we want your opinion." Alice cooed. "I… I hate it" She frowned and Rosalie looked liked she was about to kill me. But I smiled. "Kidding! It's absolutely amazing!!! It's what I dreamed of, it's perfect!!! Thank you… thank you! It's. The. Best. Room. Ever!" **

**I gave everyone in the room a hug and thanked them again even though I said it already. Esme nearly fainted when I acted that I hate my room but I apologized. She said it was ok and was really happy that I like my room. "Am I—I mean are we the best or what?" Alice said. "You're all the best and I'll give you all credit for that. And how did you know I like these clothes, the color… everything!" I was admiring my room and honestly I would never leave the room. "Our lucky guesses, although it was Esme's idea. Mother's instinct, it never goes wrong." I nodded in agreement. I yawned sleepily and wipe the tears rolling down my face.**

**Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett hugged me goodnight, and left to go to bed. I changed my clothes into my night gown. When I was finished my lamp was on leaving Carlisle, Esme, and Edward waiting for me and like a child tucking me in bed. (Ok it was awkward because I'm what 16 years old but acting like I was I dunno 4 or 5 years old. But I never felt like this in a long… long time. Ok maybe I had but you get it.) Together the 3 of them made a lullaby for me which was playing in the CD player. They each kissed me goodnight and will see me in the morning. For the first time I slept peacefully and no more nightmares just a glimpse of my fantasy world. The night was my friend again. And I love the night.**

**(Ok, this is the end of chapter 2 pls… review it and chapter 1. I need you to at least give me 3-5 review's to continue the story. I need it so I can make changes. U can suggest any ideas for the next chapter. No harsh or rude comments and reviews. I like to make good stories for all of u to read. So pls review chapter 1 & 2. Thx)**


End file.
